


I dedicate this to

by Mileventrash1983



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thisisjustfluff, actuallypleaseread, ican'ttagthisomg, ilovefuturemileven, readifyouwant, theyareliketwenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileventrash1983/pseuds/Mileventrash1983
Summary: Just future mileven being cute and fluffy, and just generally helping each other out, also mike is an author and I'm bad at summaries





	I dedicate this to

Mike sat in the publisher's office, fiddling nervously with his hands, ever since the events of 1984 he had wanted to find a way to deal with what happened, he needed to tell someone. The sensible part of him knew it was completely unrealistic, until one day it hit him.

It was a summer night, and the Indiana heat was stifling, he was lying in the grass in an attempt to escape the heat. El lying next to him as he explained the constellations. He had always loved the way that she listened to his ramblings, her face always open with curiosity. She took his hand in hers, and he became silent.

'I wish I could tell somebody' He blurted out and regretted it instantly, he knew that it was a ridiculous concept, and he had to think about El and the others, they might not feel the same way as him, they may not want their story told, and if they didn't he had no right to tell it. Afterall it wasn't just his story to tell.

They went silent again, Mike rolled over to see El deep in thought.

'There might be a way to tell it, Mike, if we change it in places, change all the names and alter some of the more specific details.'

At this he smiled wider then she had ever seen and he wondered how he got lucky enough to get such an amazing girlfriend.

Months later, Mike is hunched over the kitchen table, he had hit a wall, he was almost done with the events of 1983, but he found it nearly impossible to write the finale for the first half of his story. Even now, years after that night he still found himself tearing up when he tried to write what happened, and he didn't think that would ever change, no matter how old he got.

El entered the kitchen to find mike banging his head against the table, she instantly ran over and hugged him from behind. 

'Mikey, whats wrong?'

'I can't write the finale, every time I think of that moment, I break down, and it's so frustrating'

'It's ok, Mikey I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever."

She got him a drink from the fridge, and sat down next to him, her presence alone instantly gave Mike the strength he needed to continue, and well after midnight he finally finished, and they went to bed hand in hand. 

When the book was finally complete, he was more than relieved, writing this had been very difficult for both of them, and they both had relived moments in their lives that they had never wanted to think about again, but when it came to writing the dedication, he didn't even need to think. 

The publisher placed the copy of the book down in front of Mike, 

'This story is incredible Michael, you are so young, yet so talented, it amazes me that someone as young as you could write a story with so many original ideas, the characters are so wonderful and the story is beautifully written, I can tell just from the dedication at the beginning that this story really means something to you, and I would be proud to publish it.'

When she received a copy of the story, the first thing El did was read the dedication

'I dedicate this story to my incredible girlfriend El Hopper, you are the strongest person I know in this dimension and beyond and this story would not have been possible (in every sense) without you, thank you.'

And despite being in front of a large group of people, El couldn't help but tear up at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for feedback so please leave comments!


End file.
